Girls
by Geust
Summary: Рэйчел находит новый объект притязаний.


_Girls who are boys  
>Who like boys to be girls<br>Who do boys like they're girls  
>Who do girls like they're boys<br>Always should be someone you really love_

_(гр. __Blur)_

Рэйчел решила перейти в наступление. Бессмысленно было ждать милостей от природы и знаков свыше. Надо было действовать самой. Решительно. Блистательно. Откровенно. Как обычно то есть.

Поэтому она затаилась за углом, и едва на горизонте замаячил рослый силуэт Финна Хадсона, эдак совершенно невзначай из-за вынырнула ему навстречу, трепетно прижимая тетради и учебники к груди.

- Финн-Финн, - заворковала она.

- Привет, внезапно-Рэйчел, - ответил он, даже не замедляя хода, так что Рэйчел пришлось едва ли не вприпрыжку следовать за ним. Это не способствовало плодотворной беседе, так что она притормозила его сперва за локоть, а потом нырнула своей цепкой ручкой под его сильную руку.

Финн попытался осторожно высвободить руку.

- Давай начистоту, Рэйчел, - сказал он, - по стопятсотому кругу повторять наши отношения мы не будем.

Рэйчел изобразила обиду на лице.

- Ты не можешь думать ни о чем другом рядом со мной?

Финн не ответил. Она сменила тон, не выпуская его руки.

- Я хотела поговорить с тобой, но не о нас.

- Не, давай без сплетен… - и Финн опять попробовал освободить руку. Сейчас тебе! Сперва поговорим.

- …обо мне, - вполголоса произнесла Рэйчел.

- Ты всегда говоришь о себе, - пожал плечами Финн.

- И о том, что я… - здесь она перешла на драматичный шепот, - …люблю одного человека…

Финн панически дернул рукой. Спокойно, Хадсон! Рано рыпаться. Мисс Берри не отыграла и трети своей партии.

- …но я не знаю, как к нему подступиться… с чего начать…

Рэйчел остановила Финна у лестницы, дернув его за локоть. Подняла на него влажные оленьи глаза, полные замешательства и скрытого обожания (не по отношению к Финну, конечно). Дальше они расходились по своим факультативам, и надо было использовать момент.

Финн скривился уголком рта.

- Да ладно, - недоверчиво сказал он. – Ты-то – и не знаешь, что делать.

- В этом случае я не знаю! И ты – да, ты! – можешь мне помочь… Только ты!

В два раза больше страданий в оленьих глазах. Подрожать ресницами. Слабо действует, но Хадсон просто медленно соображает.

- Почему я, а не твои подружки? – спросил он.

- Потому что… - Рэйчел подтянулась на цыпочках, чтобы нашептать самое сокровенное Финну в подбородок, - …это Курт.

Финн взял тайм-аут на осмысление услышанного. Мыслительный процесс в его голове начал медленно и со скрипом вращаться, обрывая вековую паутину. Возможными ответами на заявление Рэйчел могли быть: «Да ладно», «Ну круто» и «А чо не Папа Римский» - вместо этого Финн ответил:

- Тебя Бриттани укусила, что ли?

- Что? – опешила Рэйчел.

- Бред это потому что. Я пойду, с твоего позволения.

И он освободил таки руку от цепких клешней покорительницы недостижимых вершин.

- Это не бред! – воскликнула Рэйчел, обращая на себя внимание прохожих. – Мне нужен один, всего один маленький-малюсенький совет. Ты же знаешь Курта как никто.

Финн, уже развернувшийся к ней спиной, обернулся обратно.

- Ну? – спросил он.

- Какие девушки ему нравятся? Нет, я понимаю, что звучит по-дурацки, но же восхищается какими-то актрисами… певицами… наверное?

- Почем я знаю, - пожал плечами Финн. – Он слушает всё подряд. Вчера Шер, сегодня Металлика, завтра, ну не знаю, Роб Зомби или Спайс Гёрлз.

- О. – Рэйчел задумалась. Сложновато. – А если подумать?

Финн нахмурился.

- Девушки, - напомнила Рэйчел.

Финн думал. Через два тысячелетия Рэйчел решила, что не дождется ответа, но он ответил:

- Моя мама. Его мама.

Да, лучше уж Шер.

- …он сам. Ну когда в этих свитерах, которые на самом деле, прикинь, платья, оказывается. Мама так сказала, - Финн серьезно кивнул. Видимо, этот факт его беспокоил.

Упростим задачу, решила Рэйчел.

- Окей, хорошо, пусть не девушки… просто люди… Кто ему нравится? С кого берет пример? Какой тип людей, какие характеры, там?..

Зря спросила, подумала Рэйчел, сейчас пройдет еще пара тысяч лет, прежде чем ЭВМ Хадсона проведет обработку запроса.

- Его отец, - не задумываясь, ответил Финн.

Исчерпывающе.

Рэйчел явно завела разговор не с тем. Но, чего греха таить, она не собиралась сдаваться в отношениях с Финном, и просто старалась вызвать в нем ревность, а Курт был самым удачным предлогом для этого. Теперь-то дорогой не раз бывший и навсегда будущий за ней побегает…

- И я, - добавил Финн. – Это же ясно.

Ухмыльнувшись Рэйчел, он махнул ей рукой на прощание и потопал в свою сторону, оставив ее наедине с попытками выключить обратно фирменную улыбку. Но выходила недовольная гримаса. Без вариантов, мисс Берри.

Лучше бы ее укусила Бриттани.


End file.
